


I Felt the Future in Your Eyes

by arey0unasty



Series: Fake Dating au [1]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Cuddling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, Mentions of Previous Relationships, Mentions of Travis, Weddings, implications of homophobia, nothing is actually said though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: Matt asks Mark to be his date to a wedding so he can trick his family into thinking he's not a lonely loser. The night turns out better than they both expected.





	I Felt the Future in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real! It's all in good fun, no disrespect to the people mentioned or their family members.
> 
> I have no idea if Matt has an Aunt Linda, or if she's homophobic. But if she exists and she's not homophobic, then I mean no disrespect towards her. 
> 
> Title: Cliff Diving - +44

“Hey Mark?” 

Mark looked up from the bass he was holding and instantly smiled when he saw it was Matt that had walked in his dressing room. “What’s up, Matty?” He asked, setting the bass down so he could focus on Matt.

Matt walked in and leaned against the wall beside the couch. Mark couldn’t help but to give him a once over, taking in how handsome he looked. He was all long legs and lean muscle, Mark loved it. Not to mention his heart of gold and overall winning personality. Oh, Mark was whipped. 

But as much as he loved Matt, he was afraid to act on his feelings. Even if Matt did feel the same, he was worried that it’d fuck up the band’s dynamic. And then what if they broke up? What would happen to blink? It was a constant cycle of longing and anxiety for Mark. He would never jeopardize the band, even if it meant he was doomed to pine over Matt forever. 

“Uh, well,” Matt stopped himself. Mark frowned. 

Was Matt actually nervous? 

Mark wondered what Matt wanted to talk about. The thought of Matt saying he was quitting blink immediately crossed his mind. 

“This is weird, but would you go to my cousin’s wedding with me?” Matt asked, mumbling the last half of the question. Mark blinked at him, and then laughed. 

“Like, as your date?”

Matt nodded, biting his lip. Mark smiled at him. “Yeah. I just...I don’t wanna go alone. I know I’ll get shit from some of my family about being by myself.”

“Of course I’ll go with you,” Mark said. He was pretty much screaming on the inside, so he hoped he looked calmer than he felt. “I will gladly pretend to be your trophy boyfriend so your family doesn’t talk shit.”  
Matt beamed at Mark, a light blush on his cheeks. 

“Thank you so much. I’ll give you the details later, and I promise you’ll have fun. I can show you all of the vegan spots in Chicago.” With that, Matt all but skipped out of the room.

Mark laughed at the man’s antics, unable to stop himself from staring at his ass as he left. “God, he’s adorable.”

A month later, Mark found himself in a hotel room, dressed in a suit and tie. Which was very uncommon for him. But he wanted to impress Matt’s family, even if they were only pretending to date. 

After a few minutes, Matt emerged from the bathroom. Mark had to stop himself from gasping at how gorgeous Matt looked. 

He was wearing a slim, gray suit with a lilac shirt. He had on a bowtie which was a dark royal purple color. His eyes were adorned with neatly applied eyeliner, his hair perfectly ruffled. And of course, he was wearing converse. He was in a punk band, after all. Might as well look the part.

“You look stunning.” Mark said, standing up to greet Matt. Matt blushed at the compliment. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Hoppus.” Matt said, raking his eyes up Mark’s body. 

Mark was dressed similarly, except with a black suit opposed to Matt’s gray, along with an actual tie. He was also wearing converse. 

Matching had been Matt’s idea, but Mark didn’t mind. He knew it’d be more convincing that way.

“You ready to trick some people?” Mark asked, smirking at his friend. Matt nodded and checked his appearance one last time before they headed to a conference room downstairs, where the ceremony and reception would be held. 

As they reached the floor, Mark grabbed Matt’s hand and intertwined their fingers, earning a raised eyebrow from Matt. “What? We gotta look like we’re an actual couple.”

On the flight to Chicago, Matt and Mark had discussed what they’d tell Matt’s relatives when they asked about their relationship. The duo had come up with a believable story that they started dating after pining after each other for a while. But only after Travis locked them in a room so they could sort out their shit.

Which is something that Travis would do, and has threatened Mark about if he didn’t confess his feelings to Matt. 

Mark had a feeling that Travis would absolutely be locking them on the bus when tour started.

But the thing that neither man had thought to discuss was how far they’d go to convince people they were dating. The PDA aspect completely flew over Matt’s head, and Mark was afraid to approach the subject. 

Upon reaching the conference room, Matt was immediately approached by relatives. They all ignored Mark, wanting to catch up with Matt. For once, Mark can’t say he had much of a problem with being ignored. 

They led him to a different part of the room, leaving Mark by himself. As he walked off, Matt shot an apologetic look back at Mark. 

Mark just smiled at him and went to find a seat for them. He figured if people wanted to talk to him, they would. A couple people approached him, wondering who the hell he was. Mark just said he was with Matt, and left it at that. No one seemed to recognize him, and he didn’t want to be hounded by people because he was in a famous band. But Matt still got hounded for the same reason. Mark found it funny.

Matt made his way to his seat right before the ceremony started, sighing as he sat down. “You good?” Mark asked. He intertwined their fingers once again and ran a thumb across the top of Matt’s hand.

“Yeah, everyone just wanted to ask about California. And Blink. And Trio. Has anyone talked to you?” Mark shook his head.

“Not really. A couple people asked who I was, but that’s it.”

“I’m warning you now, you’re gonna get bombarded with questions during the reception. People kept asking me about the handsome man I was with. My aunt was slightly upset that I brought a dude as my date, like she didn’t already know I liked guys. I’ve brought men home in the past.” Matt stopped his rant. “Well, a man, I’ve only had a serious thing with one man before you.” 

Mark briefly perked up at ‘before you’ before remembering they were surrounded by people and Matt had to make it seem like they were dating. Not that Matt and Mark were going to end up dating after the night ended.

Mark was thankfully pulled from his thoughts when music started, signaling the wedding had begun. 

The wedding went by quickly, the couple wanting to keep it short and sweet. Matt explained that they just did the wedding to please the parents, that they would have sooner gone to the courthouse and just flown somewhere for their honeymoon immediately after.

After an hour of standing around, waiting for the wedding party to return from taking pictures, they were allowed into the reception area. 

Mark and Matt were sitting at a table with Matt’s parents, and his sisters. His sisters didn’t take too long to start asking Matt how him and Mark got together, and when it happened. Mark smiled fondly at Matt as he told the story of Travis locking them in the bus. 

At one point during the dinner, Matt’s dad pulled Mark aside. “If you hurt my son, we’re gonna have a problem. I don’t care if you’re in a band. That’s my boy and I’ll kick your ass if I need to, even though he doesn’t need me to take care of him anymore.” 

“Yes sir. I won’t hurt him,” Mark paused, glancing over at where Matt was sitting. He was laughing at something someone had said, and he looked beautiful. “I love Matt. I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Mark went and sat back down beside Matt, smiling as he grabbed Mark’s hand and kissed his knuckles. God, Mark was so fucked. He was in deep before tonight, and now that he’s had a taste of what it’s like to date Matt, it’s gonna be far worse. He was both dreading and looking forward to the night ending. 

They talked to Matt’s family for a while longer before Matt stood up and held out his hand. Mark stared at him for a moment before realizing that Matt was asking him to dance. 

When they reached the dance floor, Mark took the lead and wrapped his arms around Matt’s waist, pulling the other man close to him. Matt wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders and intertwined his fingers behind his neck. As Mark inhaled, he could smell Matt’s cologne. He smelled amazing, and Mark wished he could be this close to Matt all the time. The pair stared at each other, swaying softly with the music.

“You two are so cute together. I’m really happy for you, Matty.” 

Matt blinked, looking over and smiling at the bride. “Thank you, and congratulations on finally getting married.”

They exchanged a few more words before going back to their respective partners. 

“I think we’re doing a good job, Marky.” Mark nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, and I’ve only gotten interrogated by a few of your relatives, so that’s a plus.” 

“Yeah, well, the night’s not over. I imagine we’ll get an earful from my aunt as soon as we sit down.”

Mark didn’t respond, he just continued to sway them. Matt rested his head on Mark’s shoulder, enjoying the close contact. Mark’s heart fluttered. He knew it wasn’t smart to act on his feelings, but he was so tempted to in that moment. Mark wanted to be able to hold Matt all the time. 

Finally, the song ended and the couple sat down again. Just as Matt expected, his aunt came over and got pissy with them. 

After a particularly harsh comment directed towards Matt, Mark had had enough. “Listen, Linda. It’s 2017, people are gay. It’s time to accept it. And that’s no way to be treating your nephew.” Matt’s family nodded in agreement, and Linda walked off.

“Thank you, Mark.” Matt said. He was glad Mark handled the situation. He was about to hurt her feelings. Though he did find it sweet that Mark was so quick to defend him, even though he didn’t have to.

“You’re always welcome, Matt. I will gladly tell off people who talk shit about you.” 

An hour later, Mark and Matt decided to call it a night. Mark was exhausted from dealing with Matt’s family, and so was Matt. He loved them, but Matt was glad he only saw them on special occasions. 

Mark was glad they could stop their charade. Pretending to be in a relationship with the guy he secretly loved took a toll on him. Mark knew hiding his feelings would be even harder now that he had experienced what a great boyfriend Matt would be. 

“Hey,” Matt said, pulling Mark out of his thoughts. “Are you okay? You seem down.” 

Mark nodded. “I’m just tired.” He wasn’t technically lying to Matt. 

Matt waited until they got to their room to answer Mark. “Bullshit, Hoppus. I’ve known you long enough to know when something’s wrong.” 

Mark sighed. He knew Matt wouldn’t ease up until he told him the truth. “I just...I wish things were always like that.” Mark paused to look at Matt. He had a thoughtful look on his face, not giving any indication as to what he was feeling. 

“Look, I love you, Matt. Like, I genuinely love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Tonight was hard as hell. I wanna do what we did tonight, all the time. But it’s fine if you don’t feel the same, we can just forget this conversation happened and move on with our-” Mark was cut off by Matt’s hand tenderly stroking his jaw, before being pulled in for a soft kiss. 

“I feel the same way, Mark. I love you. I have for a while. Half of why I asked you instead of anyone else is because I was hoping we’d start dating at some point. And now you don’t have to deal with meeting my family for real.” Matt said. Mark was dying at how sincere Matt sounded. It didn’t help that Matt had started to take off his suit as he spoke. 

Mark just stared at him, his jaw hanging open. He placed his hand overtop Matt’s and stroked the smooth skin with his thumb. Mark was shocked, to say the least. “Hey,” Matt said again. “I love you, Mark. Will you actually be my boyfriend?” Mark just nodded, leaning in to kiss Matt again. 

The kiss quickly turned heated. Mark and Matt both worked to remove their clothes, apart from their underwear. 

“You know,” Mark broke the kiss and pulled away, panting. “We probably need to hang those up instead of just leaving them.” Matt nodded. He didn’t want to deal with having to get wrinkles out of his suit. 

They hung up their suits and got ready for bed. Mark sat down first, watching Matt wipe off his eyeliner.

A couple minutes later, Matt sat down beside him. “So, as much as I would love to jump your bones, I really just wanna go to bed.” Mark admitted, biting his lip and glancing up at Matt.

“Oh thank god. I’m so not in the mood to have sex. Tomorrow morning might be a different story.” Mark laughed and crawled up the bed, holding out his arms for Matt to cuddle. Matt turned off the lights before falling into Mark’s arms. He laid his head on Mark’s chest for a while, Mark’s fingers running through his hair. 

Eventually, Mark moved them so he was spooning Matt. He rested his chin on Matt’s shoulder.

“I love you, Matty. I had fun tonight. Don’t forget you’re taking me to the cool vegan restaurants tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan, Markus. We can do that after we have sex.”

Mark laughed again, pressing a kiss on Matt’s neck before pulling Matt close to him. “Someone’s eager. Goodnight, sunshine. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Marky. Thanks for being my date tonight.” 

Matt got no response, and realized Mark had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself, quickly falling into a peaceful slumber.

He was so looking forward to waking up tomorrow morning.


End file.
